


Ahead of Agenda

by fennelseed



Category: Seraphina - Rachel Hartman
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Later threesome implied, Romance, post Shadow Scale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennelseed/pseuds/fennelseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of us who felt the need to see a steamy Seraphina/Kiggs fanfic. Spoilers for Shadow Scale. (Originally posted on FF.net in 2015 under a different nick, but I figured I could bring it over here instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead of Agenda

Not without discussion or decision. That's the way Kiggs and I have agreed to be; indeed, the way we can't help being. So when it comes to this matter of my being the royal mistress, we are not the sorts to let things happen "naturally." No, we had to plan each step.

The night after Kiggs' and Glisselda's wedding night (wherein of course nothing happened between them), he came to my room as scheduled, through the secret passage in the walls. We had agreed to begin by getting accustomed to each other - or, more to the point, for him to get accustomed to my scales, and for me to get accustomed to baring them in front of him.

We were not supposed to do more than that. Anything resembling consummation was to wait until the next visit, if we were feeling ready; or a visit or two after that, if we weren't. When he arrived I thought I'd have no trouble keeping to this schedule. I was nervous enough at the idea of disrobing for him that I barely even felt any desire yet.

We shared an awkward greeting kiss. His beard, which he had regrown at my request, tickled my mouth in exactly the way I liked, but tonight all I could manage was a wry grin in reaction. He mirrored it. Though I still felt far from amorous, resolutely I took his hand and led him to my bed. Why delay business, after all?

In a minute both of us were shirtless and barefoot, and wearing only our short bottom underlinens. We sat on my bed by candlelight. I folded my arms at first, absurdly trying to cover my breasts at the same time as my scales, and failing to conceal either adequately. In any case it was silly to try to cover my waist scales with my also-scaly arms.

Kiggs, gorgeous in his own bare-chested state and much less self-conscious than me, smiled and drew my arms out of the way. His gaze drank in my torso, every inch of it, while my cheeks burned. "Magnificent," he said. "So beautiful. How you shine."

"They're not all shine. They're quite the nuisance to care for." At least I had the presence of mind to stop my mouth there, and not mention mites and other itchy concerns.

He let go of my hands, sank his knuckles into the bedspread at each side of my hips, and leaned down to kiss each of my breasts. Then he kissed the band of scales around my middle, right at the shining center of it, and followed it in a chain of kisses all the way around to my back. This maneuver became more and more playful and silly, so that we were both laughing by the time he reached my spine. And by that time my love for him had pushed out the better part of my nervousness, and I began to remember how I might enjoy these visits. It was like a spark coming alive inside me, mirroring the flame of the candle. 

Then he settled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. My mouth sank against his. I got comfortable, which wasn't difficult at all, as I found I adored the heat and silkiness of his skin against mine, and was furthermore fascinated with the shape I could feel through those thin linen underdrawers. He smelled absolutely enticing, as well: like his usual warm self, but magnified several times now that most of his clothing was out of the way. It was a scent nature evidently had designed specifically to draw me to him.

As for me, I'd been fretting about whether I might smell sulfurous. Couldn't dragon heritage result in that, even though supposedly humans couldn't smell the half-blood portion in us? So I'd been diligently using a scented soap and oil combination I'd acquired at the marketplace. It was supposed to smell of lilies, but something in its cool fresh sweetness reminded me of the snowy nights I had spent outdoors with Kiggs, which was why I liked it.

It must have been working. "I love how you smell," he murmured, nuzzling into my collarbone, indeed almost my armpit, so that I laughed again.

"Then I don't smell of dragon breath?" I had to ask.

"Nothing like. Believe me." But then he winced, and when I pulled up to check where I was pinching him, I found a series of tiny red scratches on his ribs: my waist scales were lacerating him as I breathed and moved against him.

"Oh, Kiggs!" I withdrew to sit in a huddled ball, covering my head with both arms.

"It's nothing. Don't fret." He sat up and tried to draw my arms down again, but this time I wouldn't let him. "For Heaven's sake, Phina. Every other day I cut myself worse than that on some piece of parchment. Not to mention what the guards do to me when we practice with swords."

"But how could you not find me off-putting? Who'd want to keep going, with such a...such a..."

"Don't you dare start calling yourself 'monster' or some other such name." He'd become stern now, and that made me peek up a bit. I liked Kiggs in stern mode. He took one of my hands. "It's nothing," he assured again, gentler now. Then, with a glint in his eye somehow both sly and bashful, he drew my hand down between his legs. "Hasn't this convinced you I'm rather the opposite of put-off?"

My fingers flexed to trace the dimensions of that warm, hard shape. My whole body liked it very much; heat flowed all through me, and I had to swallow before managing to speak again. "Well. If you're certain." I kept caressing him, though he wasn't holding my hand in position anymore and I was free to pull away if I wanted to. I didn't want to.

He groaned deep in his throat, and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "Not part of our agreed-upon schedule, I know." His voice was breathless. "But no harm done."

"We can call it a good introduction to the next visit." I squeezed that shape one more time, then made myself withdraw my hand. "Er, as to parts...I saw a saar physician. I knew a saar would tell me the truth, dispassionately. Because I..." I closed my eyes, a blush burning my face. "I had to know if there was anything else, well, draconic about me. One's heard stories about 'unfortunate dentition' and such. And at least I don't have that." I added that last bit quickly. "I don't know if any other ityasaari do, but she, the physician, said I looked, um, quite human."

I finally opened my eyes. His gaze had changed from longing to deeply sympathetic. "Oh, Phina. How intrusive for you. I hope it wasn't too dreadful."

I shrugged, though that whole day after the examination I had felt like shuddering in distaste to have been prodded and studied that way. "I didn't want any nasty surprises for you. And I couldn't entirely tell on my own."

Kiggs soothed me with a warm, soft kiss on the lips. "Fortunately I don't have a lot of experience myself, and wouldn't necessarily have known what was unusual and what wasn't."

"Scales or dentition would have caught your attention." I looked mournfully down at my middle. "These scales have already caused problems enough."

"Psh." The sound was a dismissive snort. "As to those..." He whisked off one of the pillowcases and wrapped it around my middle, below my breasts. "Not because I mind - because I don't. But just to put you at ease for now. Someday we'll do without it."

I tried to draw it up to cover my breasts too, but he tugged it back down, the glint in his eye decidedly more sly now. "Don't you dare. I like feeling those bare against me." His voice had turned husky, and the sentiment sent the heat flowing throughout me again too.

We shifted toward one another, and in moments we were kissing. We toppled down to lie side by side, hands roaming ever more shamelessly. He did love my breasts especially; small and unremarkable though I'd always considered them, his palms were now relentlessly busy fondling them, and he kissed them frequently too, when his mouth wasn't enmeshed with mine. I stroked up and down his torso, front and back, enjoying especially the wiry layer of hairs on his chest: not so thick as to be a carpet, but not so sparse as to make him seem underage.

I had hooked one leg over his, and now those obliquely-discussed parts of ours were rubbing closer together with each subtle writhe.

He finally stopped, breathing hard, and blinked at me from an inch away. "Not that it's relevant to tonight's schedule," he said, "but what did your physician say about...well, the chances of your becoming pregnant?"

I gave a nod. "Right. Not that it's pertinent. However, she said she couldn't be sure. No ityasaari's ever been known to have children, but then, we're all so different from one another in various bodily ways, who can say with certainty? She advised me to take precautions if I wished to avoid it."

He nodded too, his glance dropping away from mine. We did wish to avoid it, of course, at least for the near future. If anyone was going to become pregnant, it ought to be Glisselda, and - well, Kiggs and I becoming adept at exciting one another was a step toward that. First we'd get comfortable as lovers, then we'd add her into the mix, just often enough to give a royal heir a chance at existence. Or more often, if it happened we all liked the arrangement. Which was possible.

All of that was still for the future. I hadn't worked out how I'd feel about it, let alone how Kiggs would feel about it and how I'd help him sort out his feelings about it, and so forth. It would develop on schedule, I had to trust.

Of course, our schedule seemed to be jumping ahead of itself a little. Because...

I finally touched him again on that straining part, hot through his linen. He twitched, then groaned like before in the same throaty way. "I don't have any of the precautions ready tonight," I told him, "and I know we weren't to get that far. But I find I'm liking this quite a lot, and I...I want to make you happy, even if we don't - well, do that one thing..."

His eyes darted back to mine. The space between my legs was suddenly occupied by his hand, cupping and flexing there, quite delectably. "Only if you teach me to make you happy too," he said.

My face felt as if it might burst into flame, but our hands seemed to have a life of their own now, rhythmically circling and pressing. "I suppose that can be fit into tonight's agenda without doing any harm." I sounded very out of breath myself now.

His lips brushed mine. "Then show me."

It was a long night, but only because we drew it out deliberately. Those obtrusive underlinens were banished from the bed so that not a scrap of fabric remained on us except the pillowcase loosely draped over my waist. The candle lasted long enough to give us a solid half-hour or so of scientifically valid visual exploration to go with our touches, then it burned out and left us in only the faint glow from the hearth's banked embers.

We refined our touches, at one another's coaxing and instruction. We grew bold, the needier the touches made us. I wasn't even shy when I finally broke and shuddered against him, though immediately afterward I was shy, and grateful for the dark that hid my blushes. The best followed, though, when it was time for my strokes upon him to bring about their dramatic finish.

I'd seen him so many ways, and was hard pressed to determine which variety of Kiggs I loved best: merry Kiggs dancing with me, frightened Kiggs holding me in a snowstorm, sad Kiggs finally opening his heart to me. But for now, at least, I had a new Kiggs I definitely loved best: the usually eloquent and clever Kiggs reduced to wordless soft cries, writhing in my arms, hot and overflowing with ecstasy.

When we had gotten wiped clean and into fresh shifts, and were snuggled back into each other's arms in the dark, Kiggs said, "Well. We're ahead of schedule. That's good, right?"

"It certainly felt good."  
  
He held me tighter.

Blissfully tired, I closed my eyes, breathing the scent of his neck, feeling his beard tickle my forehead. "Maybe it bodes well for the rest of our agenda falling into place," I murmured.

"I should think so." He sounded more solemn now, and I knew we were both thinking about Glisselda. Some days I actually looked forward to sharing all this with her, the three of us, me as the bridge between their worlds - not only because I felt honor in being a bridge, but because I thought I could even enjoy bringing her into the mix, in the way I'd just lain with Kiggs. My mind had surprised me with some of its imaginings in past weeks. But tonight, all tenderly full of love and lust for this man, I wanted it only to be the two of us.

It was as if he'd read my mind, or, likelier, followed his thoughts down the same philosophical paths as mine and ended up on the same stepping-stone. "Some nights, at least," he murmured, "it can just be like this."

"Yes." That was even part of the official agreement among the three of us. Selda approved; she wanted us to be as happy as we could be. I smiled, remembering that with a disbelief that wouldn't give up. "My heart still can't quite believe it can have the things it wants," I said sleepily.

"Silly heart." He sounded half asleep himself. "Its modesty is why I love it so."

The sky was paling toward dawn, I noticed from beneath heavy eyelids. The day would have to start soon. But no one would expect us before lunchtime; we had arranged for that. So I shut out the world by letting my eyes shut, and held my lover close.


End file.
